


The Lesson I've Learned Here Was Worth It All: Part 5

by Alias_Slashley



Series: Daydream Disbelievers [5]
Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Jork - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_Slashley/pseuds/Alias_Slashley
Summary: Davy works tirelessly to repair damage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9xblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9xblue/gifts).



> Wow! Thanks for sticking with me friends, we are finally at the end of this saga. I've got to say that I'm very sad to be done with it. This idea has been on my mind since probably late October and now it is the end of April.  
> I'd like to thank first and foremost my Monkees bestie 9xblue. Without her I'd never even have started this. We started talking Monkees over a year ago meeting on a fanfiction site. We both didn't mention to each other that we read slash because we didn't know how the other would react. When we finally got around to talking about it (far too long later), she encouraged me to give it a shot if I had an idea.  
> And it's time for the reveal you probably didn't notice or maybe don't even care to know. Alias_Slashley is a play off Alias Micky Dolenz. This is my alter ego. I didn't know what kind of response my slash would get so I made a separate account for it. I would like to let it be known so that if you're a fan of Slashley then you may also be a fan of...StarCollector88! Yep I am responsible for the works of both usernames. Check them all out if you haven't yet.  
> Anyway, I'm sure your eager to see what happens between my favorite pairing...

Davy stood nervously beside the table at the restaurant. He had gotten there at 3:00 just to make sure everything was perfect, so that he didn’t fail this date and be disappointing like he had so many times before. This wasn’t technically a date though…Maybe it could end up being one if he was lucky? He had written Peter that letter as a symbol to how their relationship first started. He wanted to talk about all the things he had been harboring these past three months since he had so much time to contemplate mistakes.

Now he had been playing the waiting game for 30 minutes. He was trying to keep his composure. If his nerves took over then who knows what kind of bumbling mess he would be. People usually didn’t think of Davy as letting his emotions cause chaos around him, that was more of a Micky and Peter thing. The truth was Davy was just as much of an emotional wreck as everyone else and would be at risk for doing embarrassing things, if it weren’t for the fact that he was so good at turning the emotions off. Well, he thought he was turning them off but maybe they were still around causing chaos or the emotional numbness was the one that was the true threat. Emotions caused him to do the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. Lose Peter. And now he was counting on emotions to win him back.

Davy had realized what a mess he had made of things very early into his Peter-less sentence. He had taken for granted the fact that Peter was a constant in his life both during their relationship and beforehand. Peter was a comforting presence in his life providing him with optimism, laughter, a joyful spirit, and love. Davy missed that right away. Sure he still had Mike and Micky sometimes whenever Peter wasn’t around but it wasn’t the same. Mike had a more dry sense of humor and that was very scarce, other times he was doing his own thing. Micky did have a joyful spirit and was fun, but he was not Davy’s biggest fan throughout this process. He was civil enough, but it was blatantly obvious that he was on Peter’s side. He had to admit that he didn’t blame Micky. Davy was just terribly lonely now.

The glimpses he would catch of Peter were a blessing and a curse. It gave him solace to see Peter and know that he was still fighting the good fight. Sometimes Davy could trick Micky into giving him some information about how Peter was doing. The curse was that those brief encounters made Davy long for Peter’s touch. He was tormenting himself with memories of the times when they were intimate and of all the moments Peter wanted to show his love and Davy had rebuffed him. For what? For fear of what other people would think; when the most important person’s thoughts were in front of his face the entire time. He was just too blind to see it. The memories really were the worst form of torture.

These were the reasons that Davy decided that he needed to make an attempt to move forward with things. If he never went through with this and waited for Peter to come forward then it may never happen. Peter was a gentle soul and it takes longer for him to process through pain. Davy was different. If there were qualities about Davy that were good, which he was having a difficult time believing that he had any lately, it was his persistence and self-assurance. The guy knew what he wanted and went after it. He usually got what he wanted though and this time he was less confident hence the nerves.

Davy had been bouncing up and down on his feet to get the energy out of his system, when he noticed a flawless specimen walk through the door. Peter was even more striking than Davy had remembered. His memories and dreams didn’t do Peter justice at all. Davy took in Peter’s perfect features and askew belt buckle from across the room. The only thing missing was that dimpled grin that Davy loved so much. Peter looked just as nervous as Davy was which was understandable. They hadn’t had a conversation since Peter had let Davy have it and he had every right to do so. Davy held no ill will towards anything Peter said because he had every right to say it.

Peter had spotted Davy and was getting closer. Butterflies started forging combat in Davy’s stomach. _Cool it_ , he thought to himself. Panic was also setting in. How should he approach Peter? A hug? No that wouldn’t be appropriate given the circumstances. A handshake? No way, what were they business associates. Pull out his chair for him? That might be a tad awkward. Maybe just a smile and nod and a greeting.

Peter approached and stood on the opposite side of the table from Davy. Davy could barely see with the stars in his eyes. He looked down so that Peter wouldn’t see them and peeked back up with one of his famous smiles.

“Peter, you came.”

“I did.”

Davy was staring for what he felt was far too long. He shook his head to try to alleviate the fact that it was swimming. He motioned for Peter to sit down.

“I’m so glad you made time to see me. You’re looking well.”

“Thank you. You know you don’t have to make polite small talk with me. I know you do that when you’re nervous.”

“It’s crazy how well you know me,” Davy laughed nervously. “I’m afraid I can’t read you as well. What made you decide to meet me today?”

“It’s curiosity more than anything. I’m willing to hear anyone out.”

“I’ve always liked that quality in you. You give people the benefit of the doubt and are willing to give them a chance.”

“Yeah sometimes that’s to my own detriment,” Peter said looking down.

“Fair enough.”

There was a long pause of silence. Davy had so many things he wanted to say to Peter, but he was having a difficult time getting them out. He feared he wouldn’t be able to articulate anything right and that it would be a missed opportunity. Peter sat across from him boring a hole into his soul with those kind yet determined eyes. It was unnerving.

“So I hear you’ve been asking about me regularly,” Peter broke the silence and was sounding more confident than Davy had ever heard him.

“What do you mean?”

“Micky says every once and a while you try to be sneaky and get some info about how I’m doing.”

“I didn’t think Micky was that perceptive.”

“You know I thought the same way until this whole thing between you and I transpired. We always give that credit to Mike, but honestly Micky picks up on everything.”

“Remind me to be more careful of what I say and do around him then.”

They fell into silence again. This was more awkward than Davy had imagined it. In his mind he was suave and voiced his thoughts and feelings making Peter go weak in the knees. The reality was that he was so nervous that he was having difficulty remembering everything he wanted to say.

“Okay, I’ll bite Jones. What did you want to talk about?”

_Wow Peter was playing today._

“Okay here it goes,” Davy breathed in. “I’ve been torturing myself these past three months thinking about everything. Scrutinizing every detail. The last time I saw you is burned and etched into my memory. You told me everything that you were experiencing and I feel like a fool for not noticing or taking into consideration how everything was affecting you. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was pain and misery. I can never forgive myself for hurting you like that.”

Peter looked down as if he was trying not to imagine the way things had been. Like he had been doing the opposite of what Davy had. Pushing memories away.

“I thought I wanted and needed freedom from a relationship that felt like too much for me. I was scared of this kind of commitment,” Davy continued. “But it turns out that freedom is nothing but missing you and realizing what I had and have lost. I had to learn some things about myself during that time like what I’m not and who I am. I realized that I am someone that let’s my fears get the best of me, and I’m not doing that on purpose. It got the best of me and made me act inappropriately. Now that is not an excuse for what I did to you. There is no excuse for that.”

“There isn’t.”

“I’m sorry. I know from what you said to me last time that my apologies are meaningless. I kept apologizing and repeating mistakes over and over again. I guess what this meet up was for was to promise to do something different. To show you different. I’m swallowing my pride and saying I’m genuinely sorry for everything.”

Peter sighed. “You know you really hurt me. And I don’t even think that you will ever be able to fathom the amount of pain you caused me. And at the same time…I’m not one to hold grudges or let something stand in the way of someone making amends.”

Davy smiled. “So what does this mean?”

“It means that I accept the apology and want to see you do things differently. I think it’s time to talk to Mike and Micky about becoming a quartet again.”

Davy’s face lit up. “Does that also mean that I don’t have to leave the room if you’re there?”

“Let’s do that on a trial basis,” Peter laughed.

“Oh thank God. I was getting so lonely.”

There fell another silence. Davy was mustering up all his courage to ask the next question. Was it too soon? Peter was willing to move forward as friends, would Davy be pushing the envelope by asking for more? He had to try. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t.

“Maybe this is wishful thinking and probably foolish to even think, but is there any way you would consider…us? If we loved again I swear I’d love you right. The way you deserve. If I had another chance, there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do to get back on the right track. That is only if you’re convinced that things can…will be different.”

Davy looked at Peter expectantly. The bassists head looked downward and he was slightly shaking it. Davy waited with bated breath. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. It seemed like Peter was taking forever to answer him. Either he was thinking of what he wanted to actually do or choosing the right words to let Davy down easy. Davy knew that Peter had to have thought about this before he came too. There was no way the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“You know, I’ve been spending the last three months thinking all love ever does is break and ache and end,” Peter said sounding more deflated than he had the whole time.

Davy nodded. He was giving Peter his full attention.

“Recently, I began starting to believe again…”

Hope swelled inside Davy’s chest.

“I met someone.”

Davy felt those words rip through him like three bullets straight to the heart. This pain was worse than the pain about not being able to be around Peter.

“What do you mean?” the question was stupid but Davy couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I mean that a few weeks ago I was out somewhere and I met this guy, Paul. We really hit it off…and now we’re together.”

Davy’s jaw dropped. It was silly of him to think that someone as fantastic as Peter would remain single. It was just that Peter wasn’t exactly a hit in the relationship department. His relationships never seemed to last. Maybe it was because before Davy he was trying to make relationships work with women even though he was into men.

“Congratulations,” Davy managed to squeak out.

“Yeah he’s in the military so I don’t see him too often. We’ve been writing though. So we don’t have to worry about the uncomfortableness of the new relationship being there as we navigate bringing you back into the band. This won’t change anything about that will it?”

_Um, of course it will!_

“No, no,” Davy was trying to sound convincing. “I should have known that someone as great as you wouldn’t be available for too long. You really are the ideal partner.”

Peter offered a friendly smile. “Thank you. I actually didn’t think this was going to happen. You know what they say, when you least suspect it.”

Davy was looking down at the table and trying to smooth out creases in the table cloth with his fingers. He couldn’t bear to let Peter know that his heart was breaking in two. He was trying to will the tears back down. Peter’s gentle soul must have sensed that Davy was struggling.

“You know I do have to admit that moving on from you was…,” Peter trailed off.

Davy waited for Peter to finish, but it seemed as though it was too difficult to continue. Davy was afraid of what the response may be, although he knew all too well what was awaiting him on his journey to get over Peter.

“Was it painful?” Davy asked.

“Letting go?”

Davy nodded.

Peter sighed and chose his words carefully. “Not as painful as holding on to something that wasn’t real.”

This cut Davy deeper than the rest on the conversation ever could. That relationship was real. The feelings were real. The effort was real, could have been better, but it was real.

“It was real,” Davy said quietly.

Peter started to look uncomfortable and shifted around in his seat. “Sure... Hey listen, I’ve got to get going okay. I’ll see you at home. And we can talk to Mike and Micky about everything tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?”

Davy nodded.

“Good. Thanks for this.” With that Peter walked out of the restaurant, leaving Davy with nothing but his emotions to keep him company.

* * *

 

It had taken Davy quite some time to even allow himself to leave the restaurant. It felt like if he walked out those doors then the conversation he had with Peter would be all the more real. Eventually, with help from an impatient busboy, Davy sulked out onto the street.

Peter’s words towards the end of the conversation had been sharp and excruciating. It was bad enough that Peter was in a new relationship, and on top of that he was talking about the relationship that he and Davy shared not being genuine. What did that even mean? As Davy walked, he tried to wrap his head around what Peter was insinuating. That Davy was pretending to have feelings for him? How could that possibly be true? Davy couldn’t pretend to care for someone like that. It would have been crueler when added on to what he had actually done.

Davy was struggling with feelings of guilt mixed with feelings of hurt. He thought that he had been hurt before but nothing quite left the stinging impression that Peter just had. Those words had cut so deeply that Davy was surprised that he didn’t need resuscitation, although he was very sure that his ego and heart would need proper mending. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he was shaky. Davy was hoping for his typical numbness to overtake him but the relief wasn’t coming. Perhaps he had used it all up for his lifetime, or maybe it was just that certain things could never be forgotten.

The ache he felt was nearly unbearable. Aching from the verbal exchange, but not only that. Davy was aching and longing for Peter. The more contact they had and the more Davy couldn’t have him was just gnawing away at him. Even though Peter’s words were hurtful, dammit Davy still loved him. And he absolutely didn’t hold it against Peter for having that opinion. Davy wasn’t exactly sure if wouldn’t have felt the exact same way.

Davy wasn’t sure how everything was going to play out now. He had been so thrilled to be welcomed back into normalcy at first. However, now this wasn’t normalcy. This was getting back into a work and friendship routine with an ex-boyfriend who had a new boyfriend. And Davy couldn’t help but imagine what this new guy was like. As confident as Davy was with his own appearance, he was now thinking about how much better this guy must look than him. And he was positive that the compliments Peter had about how this Paul or whatever treated him was spot on. Davy couldn’t compete with that, especially with the black mark on his record.

So, Davy was dragging his feet getting home. There was no sense in rushing back to nothing exciting. The conversation with Micky and Mike would be tomorrow, since Davy assumed Peter was giving Davy time to process new information. _God that man was so thoughtful_. And Davy wasn’t particularly in the mood to be around Peter now, which he didn’t think would be the case. He tried to think of somewhere to go, but nothing was appealing and everything reminded him of the situation in general; Peter, Daisy, and the mess that he created. So he just walked aimlessly, he had become good at that. Eventually he would make his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure that this is the best idea right now?” Mike asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Peter inquired.

The pair had just informed Micky and Mike about the plan to bring Davy back. Well, Peter informed them. Davy was silent and fidgeting with a set of jacks that were left on the kitchen table. He was in no mood to discuss things at all. If anyone was against the plan then as far as Davy was concerned he would go back to his life of seclusion. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter if he couldn’t have Peter.

“It hasn’t been that long of a time for…I don’t know…healing to occur.”

“Yeah how can all that _damage_ be repaired in such a short conversation?” Micky chimed in judgmentally.

“I know that you guys are concerned,” Peter explained. “At the same time, you know the kind of person I am. I’m willing to move forward and not make anyone feel left out because I have some misgivings about them. The longer I put this off, the more difficult the eventual reintroduction will be. I’m thinking of this for the sake of the band also. We can’t just give up on something great.”

 _Why I did_.

Mike nodded. “The band is always my main concern, you all know that. But I have to admit that as much as you may not think so or I may not show it, you all are my main priority. You’re my best friends and without you there is no band.”

“Aww Mike, you big softy,” Micky teased giving Mike an overzealous hug.

“Get offa me!” Mike pushed Micky away. “Okay then, we will begin practice again in a few days so that Davy isn’t so rusty.”

Mike playfully shook Davy’s shoulders. “Now I need to get outta here before anymore sappiness happens. I’m going to shoot pool. Anyone wanna join?”

“Sounds fun,” Peter said hopping up. Davy noted that Peter seemed to be in an annoyingly good mood lately. Almost as if it were a show.

“No thanks,” Davy said quickly. He would have rather kept his distance from Peter. What a change.

“I’m out too,” Micky said. “I got banned from there a few weeks ago when I tried to use a jack to prop up the table.”

“To do what, hustle people?” Mike asked.

“No, I was experimenting on the dynamics of billiard tables.”

“Whatever see you guys later.”

Once Mike and Peter left, Micky lounged himself on the couch with a magazine. Davy was still in his slump and thinking about how he was going to navigate this situation. He wanted Peter still and he was scrutinizing every aspect of Peter’s actions. He was pretty sure from that display that Peter was acting overly happy. Peter was a happy guy, but even he had his limits. What would be the purpose of putting on that act? To make Davy more miserable? Nah, Peter didn’t have a mean bone in his body. Maybe it was that he wasn’t actually happy with the way things were and he had to over sell it. Not happy with what though? Asking Davy back couldn’t be it, because he wouldn’t have extended the offer if he wasn’t prepared. Something clicked and Davy needed more information.

Davy strolled over to where Micky was and took a seat in a chair nearby. He mimicked Micky’s actions and took his own magazine thumbing through it absently. He wanted to ask Micky questions without being too obvious about his intentions. Micky was more in tune with peoples’ mannerisms as of late and Davy definitely didn’t need this information getting back to Peter. Micky was not even paying attention at the moment. Davy had to play this off real casual.

“Sure was kind of Peter to allow me to come back.”

Micky didn’t even look up from the magazine. “Yeah it was. After what you did, I wouldn’t be so quick to forgive.”

Man, Micky acted as if he was in the relationship. “That’s what I mean. I know he couldn’t have been doing it all for himself. I know he cares for me too and that had to be some of the reasoning.”

Micky glared at Davy. “Don’t get any ideas, Casanova. Peter has a new guy.”

 _Thanks for the Segway, Mick_.

“No way, I would want to harm Peter any more than I already have. I already know about this…um…Percy was it?”

“Paul.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Paul,” Davy played dumb. “I don’t know much about the guy myself. Have you met him yet?”

“No, Peter has only seen him in person once. He’s in the military and has things going on with that. He writes though.”

“Oh that’s nice. What do they write about?”

“How should I know?”

“I just thought maybe Peter had said is all.”

“Okay, stop.”

“What? I’m making conversation.”

“No, you are not. You’re trying to pump me for information about this Peter-Paul thing.”

Davy put on a fake look of shock. “Why would I possibly want to do that?”

“It’s obvious that you still want to fork Tork.”

Davy cringed at the statement. “Why are you so crude?”

“It’s my nature. Why are you trying to mess up what Peter has? Haven’t you already hurt him enough?”

Davy sighed. “I’m not trying to hurt him, okay? I just realized while we were apart how much he means to me. I was stupid for risking everything I had with him. I love him.”

Micky stared with a hard look on his face. Davy was afraid of what he was going to tell Peter. Then Micky’s face softened a bit.

“Are you completely serious?” Micky asked.

“Yes, I’ve done too much damage already to dig myself into a deeper hole.”

Micky leapt off the couch and embraced a confused Davy. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“That’s all you needed to hear for what?”

“For me to help you.”

“Help me what?”

“Now Davy, as much as it pains me to say this…I’m team Jork right now,” Micky said.

“Jork?”

“Yeah Jones and Tork. Anyway, I think you two are meant to be and I am willing to put our differences aside and help you win him back.”

Davy was surprised by this turn of events. “So you want us back together and are willing to help out in some way…even though I’m scared of how.”

“You flatter me. Of course I’ll help. I just need to keep up appearances of hating you for a bit.”

“Great,” Davy said warily.

“I helped Peter and now I’ll help you. I should open a business.”

“And by the way, Peter and I have never ‘forked’.”

“You better get on that, it may be the way to his heart.”

Davy was both frightened and intrigued by this new development. It changed his outlook immediately. This was not going to be a getting _ove_ r process. It was going to be a getting _back_ process. And he knew just how to start.

* * *

 

“Peter!” Mike called. “There’s a delivery for you!”

Peter came bouncing out of his bedroom with pure excitement. “For me?”

Mike handed Peter the bouquet of sunflowers that a delivery man just brought. Peter’s eyes lit up with excitement. Davy watched everything unfold from behind a newspaper. He didn’t want it to look so obvious that he was eavesdropping. He did find it adorable that Peter was getting so excited. It made the butterflies in his stomach start their inevitable flutter.

“I bet these are from Paul,” Peter said reaching for the card attached. “He’s so thought-“

Peter stopped talking abruptly and stared in wonderment at the little card. He wasn’t even moving.

“What’s going on, Shotgun?” Mike inquired.

“Dear Peter,” Peter began to read the card’s content in a somewhat sad tone. “Like these sunflowers you are the sunshine that brightens up a cloudy day.”

“That sounds really sweet,” Mike offered clearly confused about Peter’s reaction.

“Love, Davy,” Peter continued.

“Oh,” Mike was struck with the realization of what happened.

Davy smiled from behind his paper. He wasn’t sure what reaction he was looking for or what he was going to get. All he knew was that he had to do some sort of gesture to let his feelings be known. He wanted to peek out and see what was happening, but he decided it was best to wait for Peter to approach. Didn’t want to seem too eager. He didn’t have to wait long because he didn’t even hear Peter approach as he ripped the paper out of Davy’s hands.

“I think these belong to you,” Peter said forcefully as he shoved the sunflowers in Davy’s direction and stormed off back to his room.

Davy looked bewildered. He was sure that Peter would appreciate a romantic gesture. Davy had not expressed himself that way before and was hoping that the act would tug at Peter’s heart strings. It seemed to have a very different effect though. Peter appeared to be irritated and saddened by the gesture. This definitely backfired.

“What was that about?” Mike demanded.

That’s all he needed was for both of them to be pissed at him. “I’m to extend an olive branch.”

“No, you aren’t. What are you really doing?”

Davy sighed. “I still love him, okay?”

“I see so you trying to win him back, is that it?”

Davy nodded. Hearing that come from Mike’s mouth made it sound silly and reprehensible.

“Man, leave him alone. He just agreed to let things start going back to the way they were. Don’t give him a reason to change his mind.”

Mike walked into his shared bedroom with Peter to presumably check on him. Davy felt a little defeated, but also still determined to try again. This wasn’t over.

* * *

 

“So he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the flowers?” Micky asked.

Davy had explained the situation to Micky. After Peter’s reaction and Mike’s commentary, Davy needed some justification that his actions were not misplaced. He knew that Micky was now his ally and he needed some support now. He had been having a nagging feeling about everything the more he thought about it.

“No and I’m starting to genuinely doubt what I’m trying to do. Maybe I should just leave well enough alone.”

“That’s the kind of pessimistic attitude that caused the Titanic to sink.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was just poor planning and execution.”

“That’s precisely what I’m saying! The plan was not well thought out or executed.”

“How could that scenario been done another way?”

“I don’t know, but the next scheme needs to be impeccable.”

“Can I say that your vocabulary improves immensely when you are plotting something?”

“Indubitably.”

Davy shook his head. “I also don’t think scheme is the right word for this. It makes things sound conniving and dishonest.”

“Isn’t it though?”

“It’s not supposed to be. Anyway, I’m not sure if I want to keep bothering Peter like this…”

“You can’t quit on me now, Jones. You want Peter back, don’t you?”

Davy began sound more determined. “Of course I do.”

“Good, I thought I lost you there. I have a great plan.”

* * *

 

“This will never work Micky!” Davy whispered through gritted teeth.

“You worry too much!” Micky whispered back. “You said yourself you bonded on that haunted house mission and you hadn’t realized until later how important it was. We need to recreate that magic.”

“You’re insane!”

“Shh, he’ll be here any minute. Remember your part.”

“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Well a desperate Davy is very impressionable. Plus the plan couldn’t be more flawless.”

“But why all the theatrics?”

“What theatrics?”

“You have me tied to a chair!”

“It fits the plan!” Micky exclaimed. “Look, Peter comes in and sees you all tied up. He comes to your rescue since I was kidnapped by Babyface and he roughed you up. Then you both come searching for me. Perfect.”

“Yeah, but you’re not with Babyface.”

“Exactly you all search and bond. You bring him back here at some point and I’m back with a crazy escape story.”

“What story?”

“Um I’ll think about it when you’re gone. Now quiet he’s going to come in.”

Micky tied a bandana in Davy’s mouth and slipped into the closet next to him.

_I don’t know how I get meself into these things._

As if on cue the front door opened. Davy sat patiently and tried to get out the nerves of telling Peter what happened. He hoped that Peter would react caringly and not still be irritated about the flowers. It took Peter a moment to even notice Davy as he was busying himself taking off his jacket and putting his keys down. When he looked across the room he did a double take. A look of fear washed over his face and he ran over to Davy’s side.

“Davy! Are you alright? What happened?” Peter cried as he untied the bandana.

Davy had to admit that being saved by a knight in shining armor had its perks. He found Peter’s concern very endearing. Also, he had to be honest with himself that being in this position with the object of his affection by his side was sexy. He had to stop thinking about that now though since he had a mission to fulfill.

“Micky and I were just hanging out here when Micky’s doppelganger came in.”

“Babyface?” Peter asked with concern.

“Yeah, he was looking to kidnap Micky. I tried to save him but Babyface’s goons roughed me up and tied me up. They took him!”

Davy was surprised at the amount of alarm he could put into this fake scenario.

“What are we going to do?” Peter was wringing his hands together.

“Look, untie me and you and I can go searching for him.”

“No, no. That’s a bad idea.”

“Why?”

“We need Mike.”

Of course! Why wasn’t this a part of the plan? They should have known that Peter would try to recruit Mike since he was their unofficial leader. Mike was not in on the plan and Davy honestly didn’t know what he was up to. This could ruin everything. He needed to convince Peter that they could go on without Mike.

“Peter, there’s no time! We don’t even know where Mike is. Micky could be in big trouble by then!”

“Mike’s out back on the patio with a guitar,” Peter said blankly. “I’m surprised that he didn’t notice all the commotion. Mike!”

 _Damn_.

Mike heard Peter’s cry and immediately came through the back door. “Holy hell! What’s going on in here?”

“Mike, Micky was kidnapped by Babyface!” Peter rushed through an explanation. “We’ve gotta go save him!”

Mike looked confused and kept looking between Peter and Davy. Davy could tell this wasn’t going to end well and he got a pit in his stomach. He would run away if he wasn’t still tied to that bloody chair.

“Micky is in the closet,” Mike deadpanned. “I saw him go in there not even two minutes ago.”

Peter looked befuddled. “Babyface put him in the closet?”

“No, Shotgun. I think you’ve been had. There was no kidnapping.”

“So, you lied to me,” Peter looked straight at Davy he asked.

“I think I’ll go back outside,” Mike said uncomfortably. “Oh but one more thing.”

Mike locked the closet door from the outside. “Serves him right. He can sit in there and think about what he did.”

Davy’s face was becoming red. He didn’t know what to say. But he was stuck. Literally. There was no avoiding this conversation. Peter looked at him impatiently. It was clear that nothing was going to move forward until Davy answered him.

“It’s not what it looks like,” was all he could manage.

“How could it not be? Looks as though you and Micky staged this whole thing to deceive me. The only thing I’m having a difficult time understanding is why.”

Davy did not want to answer that one. There were no lies to be thought of and the truth sounded terrible. It was. But it would have to do.

“It was Micky’s idea…”

“That you went along with…” Peter pushed Davy.

“Okay, truth is that we were trying to make it so you and I had to go find Micky together.”

“For what reason?”

Davy sighed. “So that we could be alone together.”

“And?”

“And bond, get closer.”

Peter nodded. “Ah, I see. Another fruitless attempt to win me back.”

_Ouch._

“I don’t know how I can be any clearer about this,” Peter pushed Davy’s chair against the wall and was inches from his face. “I’m not interested.”

Davy was intoxicated with lust at the moment. He could barely focus. He was in this vulnerable position and Peter could very easily take advantage of him. Peter was so close to Davy’s face that they could be kissing if Davy leaned forward. It was so arousing.

“And just to make this point more clear,” Peter said putting the bandana back in place. “I think Mike had the right idea. You two need to think about what you did.”

With that Peter walked out to be with Mike. Once the arousal phase wore off, Davy realized what Peter had just said. It was becoming abundantly clear that nothing Davy was going to do would be enough for Peter to come back to him. Time to think was definitely not what he needed right now but it was all he could do.

“Hey Davy, I can’t hear much are you still there how did it go?” Micky was attempting to turn the knob. “I can’t get out! Send for help!”

Davy rested his head against the wall behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, so that didn’t go exactly as we planned.”

“That’s an understatement! Mike and Peter left us trapped while they went to the movies.”

After thirty minutes in captivity, Mike and Peter left the Pad without as much as a word to Davy. The only reason that the two of them were free now was that Micky used a hanger to pick to closet lock and untied Davy. And this was two hours later.

“The next one will be better trust me.”

“Mick, I think I’m done.”

“What? You can’t throw in the towel now! I think we’re making progress.”

“I don’t know what your definition of progress is but this scenario wasn’t it. Peter made himself pretty clear that we are completely through.”

“Maybe he left you tied up so he could come back for you later?” Micky offered weakly.

“I doubt that. I think I’m just going to keep to myself and let this ride out. Maybe something will change with him or maybe I’ll just move on. Other than that though this is a lost cause.”

“I’m still in if you change your mind.”

“Thanks. I think I’m going to turn in.”

Davy lay down in his bed and hoped that Micky would not come up there for quite some time. He just wanted to be alone. Everything that happened the past few days had been a very hard pill to swallow. Davy had been thinking about it during his confinement and realizing just how bleak things were looking. It was difficult to fathom that he may never get to be able to call Peter his anymore, hold his hand, kiss him…

That’s what Davy was thinking about the most, the physical aspect. He had been very timid about moving forward sexually with Peter, not because he didn’t want to just because he was nervous and unsure. Now that they weren’t together, that’s all Davy wanted. He was kicking himself for not being more open to it when he had the chance. Maybe it was the allure of something he couldn’t have that was making the situation more desirable and Davy found his every thought turning into sexual fantasies about Peter.

Davy was sexually frustrated to begin with. It had been a long time since he had any type of sexual contact with someone else. Daisy was ‘saving herself for marriage’ so there was nothing going on in that relationship. With Peter it was kissing and some teasing moments but nothing more. Honestly, before that Davy couldn’t remember the last time. And it wasn’t helping that Peter kept absentmindedly making Davy want him. The way he walked around in those tight pants sans underwear. The way Peter raked his hand through his hair. Being so close to Davy’s face while he was bound. It was so sexy to Davy.

Davy looked around the room and listened to hear what Micky might be doing. It sounded like the TV was on. Davy took the opportunity to reveal his sexual frustration. He imagined the situation earlier turning out differently:

_“You lied to me,” Peter said._

_“I did. What are you going to do about it?” Davy answered seductively._

_Peter came over and straddled Davy in the chair. He began teasing him by nibbling his ear. Then he whispered in it, “I guess I have to teach you a lesson.”_

_Peter untied Davy’s shoulders from the back of the chair and stood him up. Peter then pushed Davy up against the wall. He took Davy’s still tied wrists and held them against the wall above his head. Peter unbuttoned Davy’s shirt and ran his hands long Davy’s bare stomach and chest as Davy let out whimpers of pleasure._

_“What do you want me to do to you?” Peter said._

_“Take me,” Davy said breathlessly._

_Peter pressed Davy’s body against the wall with his own and kissed him deeply._

*Gasp*

That’s all it took. Davy was panting as he finished himself off. He fell flat against the bed. He wasn’t sure what he was more spent from the events of the day or releasing that tension. If only he could get there in reality.

* * *

 

“Man, it’s like we were never a trio! We got back in the groove of things so easily,” Mike exclaimed.

“Well, it hasn’t been that long. I’d be concerned if we didn’t,” Davy let out a fake chuckle.

“Yeah sure welcome back…Benedict,” Micky seethed.

“Benedict?” Davy asked.

“Yeah you know, Benedict Arnold! The famous American traitor!” Micky clarified. He was laying that fake hate on thick.

“Oh lay off him, Micky,” Peter chimed in. “I could say the same about you after that stunt yesterday.”

Peter was being unexpectedly caring for how he had been responding to Davy’s tokens affections. It made sense though. Peter was a kind soul and was very forgiving. Davy loved that about him. Also, it made him not want to keep pushing Peter. Maybe he’d give him some time before he tried again. Everyone had their limits and Davy didn’t want to push Peter’s past the breaking point.

“And, Mate, I’m British and have no idea who you’re talking about.”

Micky pointed a drumstick in Davy’s direction. “Okay, I’ll ease up. But I’ve got my eye on you.”

“Cool it, Mick,” Mike chastised. “Now I’ve got a new song I’ve been working on and I’d like us to practice it to use during the next gig.”

Mike sat down and began strumming his acoustic.

“ _There’s a certain something in the way, you looked at me and said you’d stay that let me know that I was out of line. I didn’t know what else to do, so like a fool I tested you by demanding things of you that weren’t mine…”_

As Davy listened to Mike’s words, he couldn’t help but notice how familiar they were. He had been living that life with Peter a few months ago. Peter continued to stay with Davy in spite of the fact that Davy wasn’t treating him well. He realized that Peter kept trying to make things work in the relationship out of the love he felt for Davy. Like was so often the case with insistences involving Peter, Davy felt a mixture of conflicting emotions. And like the pro he was, he swallowed them back down even though they were practically bursting at the seams.

“What do you guys think?” Mike asked snapping Davy out of his trance.

“A little depressing, isn’t it?” Micky commented.

“Well yeah, that’s the point,” Mike answered. “Not all songs can be bouncy and happy like ‘Let’s Dance On.’ We need a little substance. How about you two?”

Peter was staring off into space and seemed startled by Mike’s question and the fact that he was staring right at him.

“Huh?”

“The song, Pete, what’d ya think?”

Peter had a blank look on his face. “Oh it was…full.”

“Full?” Mike questioned. “What does that even mean? Full of what?”

“Um, you know I forgot that I have to go right now,” Peter said hurriedly walking towards the back door. “I remembered I left the iron on at the beach.”

With that he disappeared down the steps as Micky and Mike watched in confusion. Davy himself was deep in thought about the song that he didn’t even notice Peter’s exit.

“That guy just gets weirder and weirder,” Micky said.

“Who are you to judge other peoples’ level of weirdness?” Mike asked rhetorically. “I think my lyrics hit a little too close to home there. I have to admit, Davy, that I may have used y’all’s relationship as inspiration for that. Does that bother you?”

Davy already had come to that conclusion on his own. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the whole situation. He wasn’t bothered by it at all. In fact, it had made some things click in his mind about the situation. What was confusing though was Peter’s reaction. If he had moved on and was with someone else, then why did the song seem to strike such a nerve with him? Was it possible that he was still harboring some feelings towards Davy even though he had made statements contrary to that?

“Thanks for that song, Mike. It really made me think.”

“So it made you have a new appreciation for what someone else struggled through and made you see the error of your ways?” Mike said hopefully.

“Exactly and beyond that it gave me an idea.”

“Oh no, I can already tell this isn’t going to be good,” Mike said putting a hand over his eyes.

“What do you mean, Mike? Brilliant ideas are always welcome,” Micky protested.

“If your track record is any indication then we are in a lot of trouble,” Mike answered. “What in God’s name are you thinking about doing so I can talk you out of it?”

“Don’t worry, Mike, the plan is foolproof.”

“Then how would Peter fall for it?” Micky asked.

“You said it yourself; I’ve learned some lessons from all of this. And I’ve learned what I’ve got to do to make things go right this time,” Davy said confidently.

“No, no, no, no! Man, just leave it alone. We’re finally working towards getting things back to semi the way they used to be. Don’t go doing something stupid,” Mike scolded.

“Mike, I’ve got a fantastic idea. Trust me.”

“Famous last words,” Mike sighed.

“Listen, Peter still wants me. I can tell.”

“Is this like a challenge to you and Peter’s the trophy?”

“No, nothing like that. I didn’t mean to come for a fight, but I will fight til the end. I’m coming for Peter and it will be a battle,” Davy said stealing Mike’s guitar out of his hands and heading for his old room.

“See what showing off that creativity does for you?” Micky teased.

* * *

 

Davy waited anxiously on the other side of the door. His heart was racing as was his mind. His leg was bouncing up and down as if he had a rubber ball in his heel. This was an important moment to show Peter how much he cared and he couldn’t screw it up. He knew that Peter still had feelings for him; why else would he have been so torn up about Mike’s song? Peter just needed some incentive to give Davy a chance. Davy needed to show him A) what he was willing to do, B) that he cared, and C) something impressive.

Davy was surprised that Mike hadn’t questioned the fact that Davy was in the wrong bedroom. He figured that Mike was spent at having to deal with other people’s shenanigans. After all, a few days ago he had to stop Micky from investing his meager savings into a start-up company that was making socks for noses. Davy knew otherwise that Mike would be fighting his decisions or at least know what Davy was actually doing. No one had even bothered follow him to ask what he was planning. Probably best that they didn’t know or try to talk him out of it. His mind was set and that additional nonsense would have just made him more anxious.

Davy began drumming his fingers on the edges of the guitar. Everything was set up. All he was missing was a blond bassist. He felt like he had been waiting for hours for Peter to return, when in reality it hadn’t even been an hour yet. The ball of nervous energy in his stomach exploded when the door knob turned. Davy positioned himself to be completely ready. When Peter stepped inside, before he could even ask what was going on, Davy started strumming a familiar tune.

_“When love comes knocking at your door, just open up and let him in. It’s gonna be a magic carpet ride, so little Pete now don’t you run and hide. I know that you’ve been hurt before, but don’t you be afraid no more. Throw off the chains that bind and leave the past behi-“_

“Um what the hell are you doing?” Peter interrupted.

Davy was taken aback and instantly stopped strumming. “Serenading you?” he offered weakly.

“I don’t need to be serenaded…especially by you.”

Davy wasn’t prepared for that response and the words stung. He had it so set in his mind that Peter wanted to be with him still. He was imagining that Peter would walk in, listen to the whole song with tears glistening his eyes, and applaud Davy afterwards admitting his true feelings. No such luck. The Peter that faced him now looked annoyed.

“What gives you the right to come into this room even? It’s not yours anymore. Also, why are you shirtless?”

“I always play the guitar this way,” Davy said with little confidence. He was attempting to be cute and coy but it sure wasn’t coming off that way.

“Maybe I gave up this separation I bit too early,” Peter ranted. “I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt that you could move forward and we could start getting back to some semblance of normalcy. Apparently, you can’t do that. You’ve been constantly trying to win me back.”

“I can do that!” Davy protested. “But I fight for what I want. I’m not going to just let this go; I’ve told you that before.”

“I don’t get you. Before it was like you couldn’t wait to escape me and move on to greener pastures. Now you won’t leave me alone. I’m starting to think it’s less about me and more about getting something that you can’t have.”

“That’s not true.”

“It’s like your pride has been wounded or something and you need it to heal. Although from here it seems like you don’t have a single scar from the carnage that was this break up.”

“It’s not like that,” Davy said through gritted teeth.

“So what is it like then? You want me back so you can break me like all those promises you made?”

Davy was getting angry. But not at Peter at himself. He didn’t blame Peter for making those assumptions or for being harsh towards him. Davy deserved whatever was coming to him. He knew that. He was just hoping that Peter would be able to move forward quicker and admit his true feelings.

“Listen, it’s far from my intention to hurt you again,” Davy approached softly. “I can tell that you still hold feelings for me. The way you ran out with Mike’s song earlier, I could tell that loving me is still tough and that you still do.”

Peter was quiet for a bit. He still looked annoyed, but Davy didn’t know if he was going to soften and sympathize with his past mistakes.

“Second chances don’t matter because people never change.”

“That’s not true! People turn things around all the time. It’s just if others are willing to let them make those changes.”

“Please,” Peter said sarcastically. “You’re still the same old book with a brand new cover and I’d have to be crazy to read it again. There’s no place for new beginnings all we are left with is that unhappy ending.”

“Sometimes you have to choose your own ending.”

“Yeah well, I already moved on from that one. I forgot about you long enough to forget why I needed to. That was my mistake and now you’re here wreaking havoc.”

“I’m not trying to wreak havoc. I just want you to know what I’m feeling.”

“Noted. I can see what you’re feeling. Like you lost and now you need to scramble to be on top again.”

“You’ve got me all wrong.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I misread your feelings for something else.”

“I’ve told you that I have meant everything I’ve said to you.”

“And those could have been lies, because those were spoken before you lost the one true thing you’ve ever known.”

After that statement, Peter motioned towards the door. Maybe Davy wasn’t perfect at reading signals, but he got that one loud and clear. Peter didn’t want him around. He slowly walked with slumped shoulders out of the bedroom and heard the door slam behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

“I ain’t even gonna ask you, I can read you like a book,” Mike said.

 _Oh great more book metaphors._ Davy was sitting at the kitchen table with his head firmly pressed against the wooden top. He had retreated there after he had left Peter’s room. Micky and Mike were not around when he set up residency in that spot. He had no idea how much time had passed between then and the time the two had returned. All he knew was Mike was trying to get information so that he could lecture Davy. This was definitely not a good time.

“You know, if I ever saw one that’s an ‘I can’t believe I did that look’,” Mike continued.

“Yeah it smells like regret in here,” Micky commented sniffing the air. “Oh wait; maybe that was the sardine casserole from yesterday.”

“Please fellas, I’m not in the mood,” Davy complained.

“I know you look like something that the cat drug in.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Now I don’t want to kick you while you’re down. However, I’ve been around the block a time or two myself.”

Davy picked his head up and stared at Mike curiously. “You mean you’ve entered into a homosexual relationship with one of your best friends, freaked out cheated on them, and then wanted them back only to find out that they have built up this wall?”

Mike was dumbstruck and was having a difficult time finding words. “Well um…I um…no not um not uh exactly…”

“I think you’ve finally done it. You broke Mike. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Micky joked.

Mike flicked Micky’s forehead. “Alright hot shot, tag you’re it. You deal with this.”

Mike sat down across the room and tried to make it look like he was not going to pay attention to what was going to happen. Micky got up and cracked his knuckles making his way towards the table.

“Alright, I’ve been handling this romance since day one; I think I can handle it.”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Micky.”

“Yeah I know that’s what Peter always said and guess what? We ended up talking about it. So just skip the step where you try to fight me and tell me what is exactly going on.”

Davy was hesitant and then shrugged. “Might as well, it can’t hurt anything. When I was in isolation I realized that I needed Peter in my life and I had made a huge mistake. I tried to reconcile, which got me back into the band but not back into Peter’s arms. I can tell he still has some sort of feelings for me but he’s been rebuffing all my advances. It probably has to do with that new boyfriend of his.”

Mike looked up instantly, “What boyfriend?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

“A guy named Paul that’s in the military,” Micky offered.

“Why do you know this and I don’t?”

“Because I insert myself in other peoples’ lives more seamlessly than you,” Micky answered.

“I can honestly say that I’ve never heard of such a person existing or coming around,” Mike said.

 “That makes sense though. Because if he were in the military he wouldn’t have the opportunity to visit often,” Davy countered.

“That’s a possibility…or…” Micky began.

Davy could see the gears in Micky’s head turning. He had just made some sort of conspiracy theory. Usually Davy wasn’t up for Micky’s craziness but when it involved Peter’s love life he was all ears.

“Buckle up everyone, here we go,” Mike said sarcastically.

“He made the whole boyfriend thing up,” Micky finished.

“Why would he want to do a thing like that?”

“Several reasons. He could want himself to seem desirable. To make you jealous. To feel better about himself. Or to make you back off, which clearly you’re not receiving that message.”

“That makes so much sense.”

“No, no it doesn’t. You both are going to hurt yourself jumping to conclusions,” Mike butted in.

“No, Mike it makes perfect sense. Peter doesn’t have a boyfriend. He’s just pretending. And then when he’s not so vulnerable to me and my charms the boyfriend will magically disappear. I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that before.”

“What can I tell you, I’m a genius,” Micky gloated.

“Oh brother,” Mike rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Mike got up to answer it.

“You know this can only end poorly you two right?”

When Mike opened the door, there stood a man that was even taller than Mike. The man had muscular arms as big as two boa constrictors. His light hair was cut down very short. He had a camouflage jacket on with a name printed on it. It said ‘Jones.’

“Uh, Davy, I think someone’s here for you,” Mike said with confusion.

“No actually, I’m here for Peter,” the man clarified.

At that moment Peter had walked out of his bedroom. He looked up and was beaming. “Paul!” Peter shouted and jumped into his boyfriend’s open arms.

Davy’s face dropped. That was Peter’s boyfriend! Davy felt a bit inadequate next to Paul. He felt as though he couldn’t match up physically. He didn’t know what he had expected him to look like, because he hadn’t allowed himself to think about it and Micky had him thinking the guy was non-existent. Now he was looking at a man about a foot taller than him, with arms that could crush Davy instantly. As well as, Peter bragging about how well he was treated by this Paul. The name even sounded sickening when Davy thought and heard it out loud. He cringed as he kept looking at them embrace. It was like a car crash, Davy couldn’t look away.

When Peter and Paul separated, Mike made the effort to introduce himself.

“The famous Paul, huh? I’m Mike,” he shook Paul’s hand. “Sorry about that confusion. I saw the name Jones on your jacket and well that’s Davy over there’s last name.”

Davy sunk down further in his seat and covered his face. He didn’t want to interact with this guy at all and now Mike was actively pointing him out. Where was the loyalty?

Paul laughed. “That’s an interesting coincidence, isn’t it? I’m Paul Jones.” He shook Mike’s hand.

Peter slapped his forehead lightly. “Where are my manners? Paul these are my bandmates/friends Mike, Micky, and…Davy.”

The awkward pause seemed to be felt by everyone in the room. There was obvious tension and silence. Davy was hoping that the reasoning for the tension didn’t come up. Wait had Peter told Paul about him? He didn’t think that anyone would want to tell their significant other that they were living with an ex. He assumed Peter had that much sense. He didn’t want Paul discovering the truth and beating him to a pulp for trying to make moves on Peter.

Leave it to Micky to break the silence. “So, Paul what exactly are you intentions with our Peter here?”

Paul looked uncomfortable and Peter immediately came to his rescue. “Just ignore him, we usually do.”

Micky stuck his tongue out and stationed himself back next to Davy protectively.

“I’m so shocked you’re actually here!” Peter gushed as he led Paul to a seat.

Paul put arm around Peter’s shoulders once they were seated. “Well, I had the day off today and I’m pretty nearby so I thought I’d come visit you.”

Davy was growing sicker and sicker by the minute. It was so disgustingly sweet. He wasn’t totally convinced that this Paul was the real deal. No one was that perfect. There had to be a flaw somewhere. Davy was near perfect in the looks and romance department so his vice was commitment. So this Paul had to have something. And Davy intended to find it out and exploit it.

“How did find me?” Peter seemed puzzled.

Paul chuckled and smoothed Peter’s hair. “The letters, Silly! I looked at the return address. Although, I’ll admit I went to the wrong door first. The man that answered didn’t seem too thrilled with showing me where you actually lived.”

“That sounds like our landlord. He isn’t exactly our biggest fan,” Mike answered.

“Why not?”

“He likes when the rent is paid on time. He’s unreasonable like that,” Micky chimed in.

Davy wasn’t paying attention to the conversation much. He was sizing up the situation. He was taking in this Paul character and noticing his distinguishing traits. Paul was handsome, tall, and muscular. More than that he was very attentive to Peter just in subtle actions. He wasn’t afraid to put his arm around Peter or play with his hair. Paul was speaking sweetly and seemed easy to get along with.

The most interesting point to note was how happy Peter looked. He was beaming from ear to ear and looked so comfortable and proud to be in Paul’s arms. Davy wanted to dislike Paul, but honestly he had no reason to. The person to dislike right now was himself. He felt as though he could never be the man that Paul was, beyond looks. Davy viewed himself as a coward for not being able to express his love for Peter the way he deserved.

An epiphany finally clicked in Davy’s head. This was no longer about winning Peter back. He wanted Peter to be happy. Whether it was with himself or not. And right now, Peter looked blissfully happy. As much as it pained Davy that it was not with him, it was his own fault. Paul was doing all the things that Davy should have done and now it was too late. Even though the thought had crossed Davy’s mind several times, this time it was sticking. Peter didn’t want to be with him anymore and he needed to step aside.

“Right, Davy?”

“Huh?” Davy’s thoughts were interrupted by Mike. Surely because Mike had noticed that Davy wasn’t paying attention.

“I said that we get ourselves into some crazy situations sometimes,” Mike repeated himself.

Though Davy was not completely comfortable making friends with Peter’s new boyfriend, he was a people person and he could do this for Peter. He was going to be a good sport about this and let Peter know that he was accepting of their status.

“We sure do. Say Paul, has Peter ever told you about that time he signed a lifetime contract at the dance studio?”

“No,” Paul said looking at Peter with interest. “What’s that all about?”

Davy smiled as he regaled Paul with the story. His heart was breaking a little from seeing Peter with another man. And maybe his heart needed to break for Peter’s to heal. It was love’s ultimate sacrifice.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well Paul, it was great meeting you. I think I’m gonna hit the hay,” Mike said as he headed for his bedroom.

“What did that hay ever do to you?” Peter asked defensively.

Paul kissed Peter’s temple and bid Mike good night. Micky had already crashed in the hammock an hour ago and was snoring away. Davy was the only one left with the couple and he was feeling a bit out of place. Like he should give them a moment alone, even though it was killing him to even consider it.

“I should get going, Babe. It’s getting close to the time my pass ends and I don’t want to be reprimanded for getting back late.”

“Okay,” Peter sounded disappointed. “Wait a minute though, I wrote you a letter today and it makes sense just to give it to you. Now where did I put that…”

Peter wandered away to go search in his bedroom. Leaving Davy alone with Paul. Davy felt uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do. He decided to absently make conversation.

“That Peter is really something, huh?”

“I think so. I really like him,” Paul answered.

“You seem to make him really happy.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him happy.”

Paul nodded. “I’m guessing it’s been since he was with you, right?”

Davy did a double take and stared at Paul. Had he heard him right? Did he just admit to knowing that Davy and Peter used to be together?

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I know all about you, pretty boy. I know that you were with Peter and broke his heart. I also can see by the way that you look at him that you still have feelings for him. I’ve been watching you all night.”

Davy felt uneasy. Paul sounded like he was getting more aggressive with every word. He wasn’t quite sure where this conversation was headed, but he did know that he didn’t like it.

“I want to make it very clear to you that if you try anything with Peter, I will show you what these muscles and some army training can do to you,” Paul leaned forward so he was closer to Davy. “You understand?”

Davy gulped. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation. He also hoped that Paul hadn’t heard about his antics the past few days. Paul had appeared like such a kind person at first glance, but there was a darkness to him. Maybe he wasn’t so good for Peter after all.

Before Davy could even answer, Peter reappeared. “Here you go, Paul. When do you think I’ll get to see you again?”

“I never can tell, dear. I may be shipping out some time soon. Hopefully I can see you before that happens.”

Peter gave Paul a peck on the cheek. “Me too. I’m so glad that you surprised me today.”

“Anything for you,” Paul said. “Good bye, Peter.”

Paul kissed Peter in the doorway. Afterwards, he called across the room, “Nice meeting you, David.” And he left.

Peter shut the door and slid down with a flushed face. “Isn’t he great?”

Davy didn’t speak as he was still frozen in terror from Paul’s threat.

* * *

 

Davy had been avoiding Peter like the plague for a week. Not only was he afraid of Paul’s wrath, he was respecting Peter’s space. Peter had already asked Davy to stop trying to win him back several times and Davy realized that not recognizing Peter’s needs would not work out in his favor. So Davy had gone back to his old patterns of leaving the room when Peter was in there. Although now he needed excuses for his departures, which were becoming more ridiculous and less believable as time went on. He was pretty sure yesterday he had said he needed to go prune bushes at the park. However, no one seemed to be curious about Davy’s change in behavior. Mike seemed to have given up on asking about things, Micky was nosy but he was too busy working on plans for getting Peter back when Davy was ready, and Peter was probably just glad that Davy was leaving him alone and didn’t want to rock the boat.

Davy wasn’t questioning himself either. He knew that he was doing what he did best, completely avoiding the situation. Whenever the feelings would arise, he would shove them off as if they were unwelcomed guests. Then again the feelings were unwelcomed guests. That’s how he supposed Peter and himself differed, whenever either of them was wounded emotionally, Peter wanted to let the wound bleed and Davy wanted to cover it up and never let it see the light of day. Davy’s strategy worked well and good for physical wounds but emotional wounds needed to be out in the open air. Davy just decided that he wasn’t strong enough to do that and figured that eventually everything would run its course and be back to normal again.

And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, that theory was already proving unsuccessful. The intensity of emotions just kept creeping back like the seasons. No matter how much someone didn’t want winter to come, it always fit itself back into the rotation. The most nagging emotions that were plaguing Davy were anxiety, guilt, and unbearable sadness. Anxiety about what Paul would do if Peter told him about any moves that Davy had tried to make. Guilt over the mistakes he had made. And sadness over the idea that he would never be with Peter again, touch him again, or that Peter would love him. The sadness was the worst season and seemed to be the most frequent visitor. Davy noticed it right away with the low mood, listlessness, and urge to break down in tears. He had swallowed that feeling down so much that he was beginning to choke on it.

Something that was interesting that Davy was not trying to push away was love. His other emotions were so off-putting that Davy embraced the love. Sure it was painful at times and contributed to the others, but at the same time Davy didn’t regret loving Peter. He didn’t want to forget the feeling for anything in the world because it was too precious. He just had to start not expressing it so openly.

Hiding emotions was becoming quite the challenge, but ever the professional he was, Davy managed.

* * *

 

Davy was sitting on the chaise lounge reading the newspaper. Everyone had gone out doing…he wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing because frankly nowadays he didn’t pay attention or care about things like that. It was a disturbing development, but of course not one he was going to give too much thought too. He was enjoying the alone time in the Pad since his alone time now consisted of going somewhere else. Lethargy and having to abruptly leave were two conflicting impulses that were wearing Davy out. He was content to be able to do nothing at home.

That moment of solitude was abruptly ended when Peter flounced through the front door and set up residence at his piano. Davy wondered if Peter had even noticed him. If not, then that made the escape much easier since Davy didn’t have to make up some lame excuse. He turned around and stared at Peter’s back to make sure the bassist was unaware of his presence. When he was satisfied, Davy slowly got up.

“You don’t have to go,” Peter startled Davy. He wasn’t even looking in that direction.

Davy froze and didn’t know what to even say. He wasn’t even sure if he should just keep moving and not even answer. Peter turned around to look at him.

“I know that things between us have been…strained lately. I also notice that you’ve been making yourself scarce recently.”

So Davy hadn’t been as slick as he had thought.

“You seriously don’t have to do that. We need to get things back to a new normal and this isn’t it. So please…stay?”

Davy was touched that after everything was said and done Peter was still kindhearted. God that made him love Peter even more. All Davy did was nod and sit back down with his paper.

“Good,” Peter said and Davy could hear the smile in his voice.

Peter began playing something unfamiliar on the piano. Davy was listening to the beautiful melody and wondering what had inspired Peter to write it. Davy was struck suddenly with a memory. This scene was all too familiar. Last time Peter was playing an instrument and Davy was reading the paper, they had shared an intimate moment. Peter was trying to distract Davy and they wrestled around before having a steamy make out session. Davy dispelled the thought from his head immediately. He didn’t want to feel sad and he for sure didn’t want to make himself aroused. So he focused on the music and let the other thoughts slip away.

When Peter struck the last note, Davy was so caught up that he found himself applauding. “That was beautiful, Peter.”

“Thank you, David.”

Ugh, it always warmed Davy’s heart when Peter called him David.

“I’ve been working on this new song.”

Peter motioned for Davy to come sit beside him on the piano bench. Davy hesitated. Was it wise to be in such close proximity to Peter? Peter’s scent, body heat, and closeness were enough to drive him mad. Davy looked at Peter’s beckoning eyes and could not say no. This would be a good test…maybe. Peter noticed Davy’s reluctance to sit.

“I’ve noticed that you have been more attentive to my need for space and I appreciate that. Now though I’m inviting you in.” He patted the piano bench.

When Davy sat down, Peter continued. “I wrote this recently as a duet, but I can’t decide whose voices would sound the best together with it.”

Davy swallowed all his emotions. “Why don’t we try it on for size? Then you can eliminate one pairing.”

Peter smiled. “We don’t duet together very often. Let’s try it! You start here and then I think we can fall into a rhythm easily.”

Peter began to play the notes and nodded to Davy when to start. Davy picked up the lyrics in a lower voice than he usually sang in:

_“When the world and I were young, just yesterday,_

_Life was such a simple game a child could play…”_

After that Peter joined in for the chorus part. Davy thought they sounded amazing together. He paused at the right moment sensing that it was Peter’s time to shine:

_“I remember when the answers seemed so clear,_

_We had never lived with doubt or tasted fear…”_

Davy was blown away. Peter’s voice sounded deep and huskier than it usually did. It sounded like there was real emotion put into those vocals and it was becoming clear to Davy why. The voice was sensual and making Davy’s love feelings difficult to keep at bay. When they finished the song, both of them sat for a moment taking in what had transpired.

“We sounded great together,” Peter spoke up. “I think I found my duet partner…that is if you’re interested?”

Davy was flattered and had a hard time masking the red coming to his cheeks. He also had a burning question in his mind and needed to know.

“Peter, was there a specific inspiration to the song?”

Peter looked down. “You caught on, huh?”

“It was tough not to notice. I mean ‘It was easy then to know what was fair, when to keep and when to share, how much to protect your heart, and how much to care.’ It’s about being with me.”

Peter sighed. “Yes, I can’t lie and say that it wasn’t my inspiration. Are you mad?”

Davy shook his head. “No, it was a lovely song…and very honest.”

“Honest?”

“Some of it gave me insight into what it was like to be on your end of things. ‘It was easy then to tell truth from lies, selling out from compromise, who to love and who to…’”

“I don’t hate you, David,” Peter said softly.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if you did. You told me all these things many times and I just wasn’t willing to listen.”

“And now?”

“Now,” Davy paused, “I’m understanding. It took me losing everything to realize what’s important.”

“You didn’t lose everything.”

“You are my everything,” Davy said looking straight into Peter’s eyes.

They were so close and the moment was so perfect Davy could have reached out and touched Peter’s cheek. He could have swept Peter into his arms and lightly kissed him. He wanted to. And he didn’t. He knew the boundaries and was not about to cross them. The love and sadness swirled around inside his chest causing a racing heart that was also breaking to pieces. He concentrated on Peter’s eyes. They were mysterious right now. Unreadable. Was Peter indifferent to Davy or was he getting good at hiding too? There were no words spoken between them for what felt like hours, just the intense eye contact that had been avoided for so long.

Davy decided to break the silence. If he was going for broke with questions today, he might as well get them all answered so they didn’t weigh on him anymore.

“Do you regret being with me?”

Peter took a moment to think about his answer. The suspense was killing Davy, he couldn’t tell what Peter was thinking or feeling.

“At first, I was regretting this whole thing. I wished I had never found out that I could have such strong feelings for someone else.”

Davy hung his head and felt the guilt overcome him.

“Then I realized the regret was useless because it already happened. It is a gift to have that strong passion and love for another human being. I would have rather experienced that than never have had it at all. Even in my darkest night, I’d never turn back time.”

Davy looked up and back into Peter’s eyes. Something had changed. They were more warm and inviting now. It made Davy feel relief that Peter wasn’t suffering through regret like he was. That gave Davy hope to move on from that regret himself.

“So there’s hope for us to find that ‘new normal’?” Davy asked.

Peter nodded. “One day, you and I are gonna wake up and be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day. One day, I promise you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Even I know that gig was terrible!” Micky exclaimed.

He was right. The guys had gone to play at a club they had played at dozens of times. And that was the problem, they had played there so many times that the crowd seemed disinterested in their songs. Since the Davy and Peter situation began with all the ups and downs of moods, there hadn’t been an opportunity to practice the new material that Mike was writing or for anyone else to write their own new song. Peter had written _Shades of Gray_ , but he hadn’t had a chance to share it with anyone other than Davy. Micky was so preoccupied with everyone else’s’ drama that he wasn’t focused enough to write. And Davy wasn’t much of a songwriter anyway. The club owner told them that they wouldn’t be welcome back without fresh songs and a new audition.

“How could you not know it was terrible, when the club owner told you himself,” Mike said irritably.

“I knew it way before then,” Micky answered. “It could have been the lack of dancing or that people kept yelling “not this song again.”

Mike shook his head. “Okay fellas, we’ve been shirking responsibility too long with all the nonsense that’s been going on around here.”

Mike looked in Davy and Peter’s direction when he said that. Davy couldn’t say he blamed Mike for the frustration since it was their fault that the band was no prospering like it should be recently…although was it ever that prosperous to begin with.

“Now I need commitment from everyone. I’m going to need enough songs to practice a new set list. I’ve got plenty new ones under my belt since I’ve been trying to avoid getting involved in this mess.”

Davy rolled his eyes at that one because he knew that Mike had tried to butt in and had retreated to songwriting when he was unsuccessful.

“Everyone single one of you needs to write one to two songs by next week. Even if it’s just lyrics and we need to think up music later. Understood?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Davy himself was concerned. Mike and Peter were the usual songwriters as they had a way with words. Micky was not the most active songwriter, but when he put his mind to it he could do amazing things. Davy hated to admit it but he actually didn’t write anything. Whenever he did have an idea for something it never came to fruition because he would give up right away or get distracted by something else. He also was having a difficult time focusing on much of anything these days. Thoughts of Peter were in a constant loop in his mind. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

 

“Damn!” Davy yelled.

He had been working on this new song all day and he was getting frustrated. He had decided to forego everyone else’s’ idea to take the day off to decompress, because he knew that he needed all his time to work on this. Davy had written from the heart the things that were coming up for him about Peter. It was a difficult process to drag up all these emotions and it was also cathartic to get it out of his system. However, it seemed that getting emotions out of his system meant that he was more susceptible to the process of writing pissing him off.

Davy had attempted to make himself more comfortable with the process. He had chosen to write out on the back patio, firstly due to the tranquil nature of hearing the waves crash, smelling the sea salt, and feeling the sunshine on his bare upper body. Secondly, that space held a lot of memories for himself and Peter. It was a magical night they had spent watching the stars one night. That night was a memory that Davy always held near and dear to his heart, it may have been one of his favorites.

Davy struck an out of tune note again on the guitar and set it down, lightly throwing his head back against the window. He knew Mike said that it wasn’t necessary to come up with the music portion, probably for Davy’s benefit, but he wanted to do his absolute best with this song. It was incredibly meaningful to him and he maybe low key wanted to impress Peter with it. Davy let out an exasperated sigh.

“What’s the matter?”

Davy jumped at the sound of another voice. He looked and Peter was walking up the stairs from the beach. He was wearing swim trunks and had a towel slung over his shoulder. His hair was wet and slicked back out of his eyes. Davy didn’t know if he had ever seen Peter look so attractive. Peter sat down on the ground opposite to where Davy was sitting. He had a gentle look in his eyes as if pleading Davy to open up to him.

“I’m trying to write this bloody song and it doesn’t sound right.”

Peter nodded. “I think you put too much pressure on yourself sometimes to makes things perfect. I’m sure your song is great.”

“Doubtful. I’m not as good at this stuff as the rest of you. I’m trying to come up with the right sound for it and I just can’t.”

“Maybe I can help. Do you have the lyrics done?”

“Yeah, but I’m not happy with them.”

“That’s fine. Let me hear what you have and maybe we can come up with something that sounds right with it. What do you say?”

Davy really just wanted to give up, but he wasn’t going to deny a chance to spend time with Peter. Especially when he was looking so divine at the moment. Davy stood up and walked over to the edge of the wall on the patio. He felt as though he couldn’t look directly at Peter as he sang the words that reminded him of the current state of their love. He breathed in and sang.

_“It's hard to believe that you could ever doubt me_

_I try not to hear the things you say about me_

_And if you feel like I feel, please, I'd like to explain_

_My love for you is more than just a game_

_I hope and I pray we'll get together someday_

_Then you'd see right away how hurt I am when I say_

_That if you feel what I feel, you won't go away_

_A broken heart can't be the only way_

_And if you feel what I feel, you won't go away_

_A broken heart, a broken heart, can't be the only way_

_Now you must believe that when I saw you today_

_Oh, I just couldn't say, you held his hand the same way_

_If you don't feel what I feel, I'll go on my way_

_But as I turn my heart still wants to say_

_I love you, I need you, I do love you…”_

Davy took a long breath out afterwards. It was more emotionally draining to perform that song than he had expected. He was displaying his feelings to Peter about what their relationship looked like presently and how he viewed Peter’s actions. He still had that inkling that Peter loved him and even that though Paul made him happy, it wasn’t the same kind of happy. He took in more deep breaths before turning around.

When he did turn, he came face to face with an awestruck Peter. Peter’s mouth was a agape and Davy swore that he noticed tears misting Peter’s eyes. Davy waited for Peter to respond and gave him time to compose himself. He felt as though they both needed a moment.

Peter cleared his throat after a while and spoke up. “That um, that was stunning.”

Davy was taken aback by the statement. “What?”

“The heart and soul you put into those lyrics and the delivery. I don’t think I’ve ever heard your voice sound so powerful.”

Davy began to blush. “You’re just saying that because I’ve been having a hard time with this song.”

Peter stood up and walked towards him, guitar in hand. “I would never lie to you about something like that. There would be no reason to.

Peter held the guitar and started strumming a melody. “Now I think this may be what you’re looking for. Tell me if it’s not exactly right.”

Davy listened and he couldn’t believe the perfection that was coming out of that guitar. Peter always knew exactly what would match musically. Davy was now the one in awe over Peter’s musical perception.

“That’s spot on. I’m not so good at guitar so I don’t think I’d be able to play that.”

“Sure you can. It’s easy I’ll show you. Turn around.”

Peter handed the guitar to Davy and spun him around. Peter took his hands and started at Davy’s shoulders and slid his hands down to the guitar. Davy sucked his breath in at the physical touch. The touch was as light as a feather grazing his skin. Had Peter meant to do that? Was he aware that he was sensually touching Davy? _It couldn’t be,_ Davy thought. Peter was just mindlessly teaching him guitar chords. Peter had an innocence about him which meant that he didn’t always know the impact of his actions.

Peter had to stoop down a little to be level with Davy as he was barefoot. He pressed their bodies closer so that he had access to Davy’s hands in the guitar. Peter’s mouth was even with Davy’s ear and his breath was tickling Davy’s neck. Davy felt Peter’s strong hands begin to move his own into the right position.

“Okay, first you strum here and then here. Back and forth, back and forth. Try it.”

Davy moved his fingers as Peter’s moved in tandem. He was getting goose bumps. He could smell the salt water on Peter’s skin. He couldn’t help but think about how Peter’s salty skin was mixing with his own. It was intoxicating. He was melting into the feeling of their bodies being completely intertwined. He had wanted to touch Peter for so long. Now Peter was practically on top of him and Davy didn’t know what the appropriate way to respond was. He didn’t want to misread Peter’s actions.

“There you go. I think you’ve got it,” Peter said.

Peter took the guitar out of Davy’s hands and placed in on the patio wall. He traced his hands back up the way they had come and rested them around Davy’s shoulders. Davy stayed still and held his breath. He was afraid that one false move would cause Peter to let go. This interaction was shaking him to his core. Peter placed a light kiss behind Davy’s ear. Then on his neck. Shoulder. Peter quickly turned Davy around. Their eyes were locked for a few moments. Davy saw lust and passion in Peter’s eyes. He knew what that meant. Davy placed a hand on Peter’s chest and Peter tilted him back a little. Peter bent down and caught Davy’s lips in his own, kissing him as though he was hungry for him. Davy faded into Peter’s arms and placed his own arms around Peter’s neck so he could pull himself closer.

They softly parted. Davy looked at Peter searchingly trying to understand the motivation for what had just happened. Peter had been dodging Davy’s advances all this time. What was different now? He couldn’t even speak to ask. It was as if Peter’s kiss had drained all the words from Davy’s mind and he could think of nothing but the moment that just transpired. Peter must have noticed Davy’s confusion and suddenly his demeanor changed. Peter unwrapped himself from Davy and started backing away.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…It was an…I’ll leave you to finish your song.”

Peter quickly grabbed his towel and headed into the Pad. He left Davy outside with more questions than answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Davy didn’t see Peter the rest of the day and he hadn’t expected to. Peter ran off that patio quicker than Davy had ever seen him. All that Davy was left to do was wrack his brain trying to think of what actually happened there. Perhaps Peter had just gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten himself. It couldn’t be that he had been harboring feelings for Davy all this time. He had made it a point to announce to Davy several times that their relationship was over and he wouldn’t be reconsidering. Why now? Davy put his arms over his face and groaned. This back and forth with Peter, as enticing as it was, was also very exhausting. He wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door slamming shut. Micky waltzed in and jumped onto his bed landing into a comfortable laying down position. Davy was wondering how he could be such a mess and so graceful all at once.

“What’s eating you, Babe?” Micky inquired.

Davy put his arm back over his face. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled.

“We’ve been through this before; I don’t take that for an answer.”

“Well today you are because I’m not talking.”

“Oh, I’ll find a way to make you talk,” Micky said about to creep over.

“Don’t come near me or I’ll wallop you.”

“Okay, man are you touchy. I would think you’d be in a better mood today.”

Davy was alarmed for a moment. Micky knew. He must have seen the whole thing and that’s why he was being so persistent. Why couldn’t he just come out and say what he wanted instead of pestering? Davy decided to play it cool though.

“Why would I be in a better mood?”

Micky looked puzzled. “You mean you didn’t hear?”

This peaked Davy’s interest and he rolled over to face Micky. “Hear what?”

“Peter got a letter yesterday from Paul. He’s going overseas and doesn’t know when he’ll be back. Peter was pretty torn up about it. I thought you would have seen him.”

Davy had been so focused on that song today and yesterday that he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on in the Pad. In fact, yesterday he had isolated himself in his room to write that song and today was spent on the music part…well with some interruption. Then a thought struck Davy. Was Peter using him? Was he so upset about Paul being gone that he took advantage of Davy’s feelings for him? Davy could feel anger rise into his stomach. Sure he had hurt Peter, but he wasn’t using him. Davy felt like he was just some pawn in a game now. And after he had bored his heart and soul to Peter.

“He seemed okay to me earlier,” Davy gritted his teeth.

“Yeah I think he may have gotten all his crying out yesterday and decided to move forward.”

“Oh he moved forward alright.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Never mind,” Davy said quickly hopping off his bed.

He was now in hot pursuit of a certain blond. His blood was boiling. He found Peter hiding out on the back patio where only hours before he had ravished Davy. What a difference a few moments could make. Now Davy had all the answers to his questions and he was prepared to confront Peter about it.

Peter perked up at the sight of Davy walking out. “Hey, Babe.”

“Don’t you dare ‘hey, babe’ me like nothing happened.”

“You’re angry about that kiss earlier. I thought you would have…”

“Loved it? Been thrilled? I was more confused than anything. I mean in the moment it was amazing, but then I had to think about what it meant. And now I know.”

“I guess you figured me out,” Peter put his head down.

“I have. I can’t believe you would use me like that!”

Peter looked at Davy inquisitively. “Used you? But I…”

“Damn Peter, you do this well and I thought you were innocent. I know that Paul has left overseas. So what was this an opportunity for you? I’m lonely and Davy’s around so why not snog him?”

“I don’t know what snog means.”

“Doesn’t matter! I kept telling you that I’d never give up on this. I swore to you that I’d never fall apart,” Davy had tears in his eyes now. “This is it though. I think I can finally rest easy without you knowing that this is how it’s going to be. I may have not done the right things, but I never used you. Everything was real. You just pretended with me to meet your own needs. You took my heart and put it through hell.”

“It wasn’t like that!” Peter yelled back.

“Then what was it like then? Let’s see how far I can push Davy until I feel like I got him back for everything?”

“I would never do that to you!”

"I'm through talking about this with you!" Davy stormed down the back steps. He stomped through the sand and sat down.

His head was spinning with anger and regret. Davy couldn't completely fault Peter because he had gotten himself in this mess in the first place. If only he had realized how much Peter meant to him. He couldn't regret being with Peter because it was the greatest experience of his life even though the pain was excruciating. Davy did regret his actions and now everything seemed irreparable. 

Davy's thoughts were interrupted by someone's hands covering his eyes. 

"Guess who?" 

"Go away Peter." 

"No we need to figure this out," he answered taking a seat beside Davy. "I don't want you to think I'd ever use you." 

“Then I’m dying to hear what that was all about earlier.”

Peter was quiet and contemplating. It was always his way to think clearly before he said anything. Davy sat across from him, arms folded, waiting for the explanation that had been escaping him all day.

“These past few months, when people would ask me how I’m doing with the break up, I would say I was doing just fine. I would lie and say that you’re not on my mind.”

Davy’s demeanor softened a bit as he listened.

“It was easier than admitting the truth…That I still love you. I still love the person that hurt me the most. My thoughts have been echoing your name ever since we broke up. I was hoping that another relationship would bring me some closure and I could move on. But you came back in the game and you’re even better than I remembered.”

Davy was flabbergasted. Peter had been putting on a good show. “You looked so happy with him.”

“He may try to fill that void and he just might make me smile, but the whole time I’m wishing it was you instead.”

“Why not tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to feel this way. I thought if you knew then it would be more difficult to resist you. I wanted to tell you I missed you but I didn’t know how. I guess that was my way of doing it earlier. Physically.”

Davy understood. He had been thinking about physically being with Peter all the time. “Why don’t you tell me now?”

Peter looked into Davy’s eyes. “I miss you. I miss your tan, soft skin. I miss your amazing smiles. The way it feels when you hold me in your arms and the even better feeling it is when I hold you. The way your accent thickens when we’re in the throes of passion. I could go on but it wouldn’t do you justice.”

Davy was floored and touched at the same time.

“It was so difficult to rebuff your advances. I wanted to scoop you up in my arms and make time stand still.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid. I didn’t want history to repeat itself. I can’t get hurt like that again.”

“I’m not going to do anything to hurt you again. I love you.”

“I love you too, David.”

Davy leaned across the distance between them and held Peter in his arms. It was an embrace as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. It was as if neither of them wanted to let go for fear of losing each other again. And then Davy couldn’t help but wonder.

“What about Paul?”

Peter pulled back. “I sent him a letter today, telling him that I couldn’t do a long distance relationship like that.”

Davy smiled at the idea that Peter couldn’t hurt someone else’s’ feelings even in a situation like this. “So you sent him a Dear John letter?”

“No,” Peter said looking confused. “I still addressed it to Paul.”

Davy flashed one of his genuine smiles and caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb. “What am I going to do with you, Darling?”

“Well,” Peter said blushing, “we could finish what we started earlier.”

Davy bit his lower lip. “Babe, I think we need to take this into a bedroom. Because I don’t think you’ll ever be the same once I’m done with you.”

To be…Just kidding…THE END


End file.
